


Nest of Joy

by Daughter_of_the_Mountains



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Nests, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_the_Mountains/pseuds/Daughter_of_the_Mountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nesting Dwarves (Bagginshield, Dwori, FiliKili? ANY/ANY): When Dwarves get pregnant, they hoard up items (gold, fur, rocks, food, weapons ect) and make a 'nest' in which to feel safe and relax (and sometimes give birth in?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dís' First Nest

"Comfortable?"

Dís looked up at her husband, his wide brown eyes crinkled in a happy smile as he looked down at her. "I'm very comfortable indeed, thank you. You've spoiled me."

"You're having my baby," Fiach grinned. "Of course I'm spoiling you!"

His golden hair lightly batted her face as he bent to kiss her where she lay cuddled up in the nest of fur, her favourite necklaces and her mace settled around her. Around her shoulders was Fiach's deep-brown cape and she wore his wide leather belt around her growing bump so the baby had a bit of extra contact with his already-doting father.

"Join me." Dís requested. "I don't wish to risk getting cold."

"If I must." Fiach sighed, but he happily settled next to her, holding her tightly in his arms, one appreciative hand resting on where the baby lay. "Has he been active today?"

"He has indeed. Had a little kick earlier."

"Did you eat the chicken I left you?"

"I did. It was very nice. Thank you."

"It's too bad the healer says you mustn't drink alcohol."

Dís chuckled. "Fiach, _really_. You fuss too much."

"Wait 'til the baby's born. I'm working on his cradle, you know."

"I'm five months gone, you have plenty of time to do those sort of things."

"Several months! That's no time at all. Then we'll meet our little boy."

"Or girl. Dwalin seems convinced we'll have a daughter."

"He can play tea parties with her!"

The two shared a guilty giggle, a hand each lain over the bump. The baby wriggled as though sharing in the fun.

Dís kissed his cheek. "What would I do without you, my lion?"

"Well, you'd be left alone more."

Dís shivered, prompting her husband to wrap his cape tighter around her. "Don't say such things! I'd hate nothing more than to be without you."

"My bright sapphire, you'll never be without me!" Fiach declared, cuddling her tighter. "That I promise you."


	2. Dís' Second Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dís is heavily pregnant with her second child. Sadly, Fiach is dead and gone. Fortunately his firstborn and her big brother are there to help her.

"Fíli? Thorin? What are you doing with those wolf pelts?"

"Uncle says we need to help you make a nest like a birdie!" Fíli enthusiastically explained. 

Thorin offered her a small smile. "Help Amad pick out her favourite things, Fíli. I'll get the nest made up for her."

Fíli, all bright blue eyes and Fiach's golden hair, grabbed her hand, pausing to cautiously touch her growing belly, and began pulling her up the stairs. The last Dís saw of  Thorin, he was folding up the pelts and arranging them on the living room floor. Fíli took her to her bedroom and pulled out her drawer where her handful of necklaces and bracelets and earrings lay. 

"Which ones?"

"When I was carrying you, I had the little silver necklaces. They  belonged to _my_ amad." Fíli carefully dragged them out and handed them to her. She stroked his head and plucked out the bronze bracelet bearing a small ruby. "Adad made this for my last name day. I think I'll keep this close to your brother."

Fíli nodded solemnly and hugged her leg. She crouched to lift him  onto a hip and cuddled him close for several moments and, at his insistence, opened the wardrobe she and Fiach shared. 

"I had his brown cape," she recalled. "I used it like a blanket and pretended he was holding me when he wasn't there." She didn't mention that she pulled this trick after he'd died, too. "Can you pull his yellow scarf down, sweetling? I'd like to have that close to me, too."

She put him down and placed the clothing in his small hands, requesting that he go back to his uncle. As the clopping of his feet faded away, she looked at her bed and took in a deep breath before walking out the door and leaving it ajar.

* * *

 

The dark silver of the wolf pelts looked very inviting. Dís found that if she lay down in a certain and very comfy way, she could be hidden from even the tall figure of her brother who was smiling down at her.

"Thank you, brother."

"That's alright, namadith."

"It's _so_ comfortable. How did you do it?"

Thorin shrugged and grinned at her. "I do have _some_ talents."

"However you did it, thank you. It's lovely, but it's missing something."

"What?"

"Company."

At this, Fíli jumped in and snuggled next to her while Thorin shook his head at her pleading gaze. " _No_ , Dís."

"Spoilsport." Dís teased, stroking the soft blonde hair on top of her eldest son's head. "Fine. My lion cub and I shall stay in this comfortable nest all alone."

With a greatly exaggerated roll of his own blue eyes, Thorin placed one foot inside and shifted himself closer to her. "There. I'm in. Now are you satisfied, little sister?"

"Yes." Dís wound an arm around him, placing her head against his chest. He stroked some of her black hair from her forehead and did the same to Fíli who captured one of his uncle's fingers and gave him a cheeky grin which made Thorin snort a little with laughter. 

"Bonkers, the pair of you." Thorin accused.

"And yet here you are." Dís joked.

"And yet here I am," Thorin agreed.

"I am grateful to you for this. He would have done the same."

Thorin kissed her forehead and lightly squeezed Fíli's tiny fingers, careful not to hurt him. "I will always be here for you, sister. You and your children."

"Will you?"  Dís asked. Her voice was neutral, but there was a well-known expression of uncertainty in her own sapphire-bright eyes.

"Yes," Thorin answered with confidence. _"Always."_


	3. Glóin (and Neoma)'s First Nest

Seeing her lying there, with both hands on her expanded belly, a small smile on her beautiful face made the proud adad-to-be grin as he shuffled onto the bear pelts, offering her his gift.

"Open your eyes, ghivashel, see what I have for you!"

"You need to stop giving me things, I'll get too used to it and you'll be run ragged." Neoma teased.

Glóin's grin grew wider. "Never! Open your pretty eyes."

A deep amber eye opened, flickering on her husband's hands. They were closed and she gently opened one up, revealing an earring, made of thick copper, a small piece of amber glittering in the firelight. Opening the other, revealed another earring. She reached up to hug him, almost dragging him on top of her.

"Careful!" He said, patting her belly. "That's how _this_ happened!"

She snorted at his joke, grinning at him. "Charming! And in front of your baby too! What will  Óin  think?"

"He's said worse,"  Glóin told her. "Do you like them? I, erm, acquired the amber from a friend..."

"Nori's been on a heist and showed you what he got and you decided you wanted the amber to craft a gift for your pregnant wife."

" _Please_ don't tell  Óin. He'd hit the roof." 

She laughed a little then, squeezing his hand. "I won't. I'll tell Dwalin instead."

He caught her in his arms, kissing her neck until she giggled. "You won't do that," he whispered.

"Will I not?" Neoma whispered back.

"No. Because you love me," he kissed her nose, "lots and you don't want," he kissed her cheeks, "my kin to murder me before the baby arrives."

She laughed outright at him. "I suppose I would rather miss you." She kissed his lips, entwining his hair around her fingers. "I love them. And I love you too."

"Do you?"

"Yes. They are beautiful and you are wonderful,"

He blushed a little which made her smile at him. His hand rested on her belly, trying, she knew, to feel the babe kick. "I still can't believe you're carrying my child."

"Well, you'd better start. There'll be a baby coming out soon."

She saw, then, a spark in his dark eyes and knew he was thinking of looking after and loving the baby. He would probably be unable to wait until he or she had had their first feed to hold it. She would have to warn  Óin. But, for now, she watched him smile, fingers spread wide over her bump, her hand placed over his.


	4. Kíli and Tauriel's First Nest

She had been warned many times by her King and Prince (both of whom were now at the stage where they smiled rather than stared at her growing belly) of the oddities and strangeness of Dwarves. Indeed, Legolas had hastily whispered to her barely minutes before her and Kíli's union that she didn't _have_ to marry 'the tiny archer' if she had even the smallest of doubts.

She had none, and the sight of Kíli wearing his silver crown upon his head and smiling so hard she thought his stubbly face would split in two, made her have even less.

She'd fallen pregnant more or less immediately, which had surprised, awed and delighted the Dwarves, particularly her feisty, yet kindly mother-in-law, who had immediately began talking about pelts which had confused the Elf greatly.

And now she stood, staring at the biggest, widest ocean of fur she'd ever seen in her life. Soft, silvery wolf fur at that.

"Do you like it?" Kíli asked, staring hopefully up at her, big brown eyes staring hopefully into her golden ones.

"Y-yes, but what is it for? We have a bed and I shan't need much rest for a few months yet."

"Don't Elves have nests?"

"Nests?" Tauriel looked down at him in confusion. "Nests are for birds."

Kíli laughed, closing those wonderful eyes in mirth. "When Dwarves get pregnant, their spouses make them soft  nests made from fur or wool. The Durins use bear or wolf fur because it's a family animal and it will protect its young at whatever cost," he paused. "But don't tell Beorn we sometimes use bear fur."

She shook her head, smiling softly at him. "The secret is safe. Why nests?"

Kíli grinned sheepishly. "We may get overprotective of child-bearers. Only because  a baby," he reached up on his tiptoes to stroke her bump. "Are so rare and precious to us and he want to pamper the one who is carrying our child. So we build soft nests and bring them food and presents and cuddle with them." 

 _'Who would have thought Dwarves could be so gentle?'_ Tauriel thought to herself. _'I wonder if Thranduil knew?'_

"You're very tall and you're getting wide, so I made you an extra-big one."

"Wide?" Tauriel repeated, trying her very best to look cross as she crouched beside him. "Wide?"

Kíli tried to look repentant. "Now, Tauriel, I didn't mean it that way..." She grabbed him, toppling him over and grinned at him as he landed on the soft pelts. He laughed up at her as she smiled down at him. "Join me?"

He did look comfortable and rather lonely. She sat down next to him, sinking into the softness of the fur. Something poked into her hip and she scrabbled for the offending object, finding a silver dagger, little sapphires sparkling in the hilt. 

Kíli smiled shyly at her. "Do you like it?"

"I do. Thank you, my husband."  She reached to rub his nose with hers and kissed his lips. The bump soon pushed her down and she lay in the soft silvery fur, his eyes gazing happily into hers. She lifted an arm. "You said something about cuddling?"

He chuckled and lay his dark head on her shoulder, draping an arm carefully over her swollen belly. She lay her hand over his forearm and turned her head to kiss the top of his head. "This is a good idea. Thank you for making me my nest."

He looked up at her, expression gentle. "Uncle taught me when he found out you were having the baby. He made the one for my mother when she was pregnant with me."

Tauriel laughed softly, rubbing her bump. "He taught you well." She cuddled her dwarf close, breathing in his scent of tobacco and leather, the bright glint of his gold ear-cuff catching her eye. His breathing grew slower and his eyes drooped. She smiled at him, and gradually she, too, slept.

 

 


	5. Thorin and Bilbo's Nest

The very minute Thorin had learned of his consort's pregnancy, the King had been delighted and his happy mood had not wavered. The first thing he'd done was to strew a multitude of wolf pelts around the room, some silver, some grey, some white. Bilbo's favourite was a soft, black one that reminded him of the dark of Thorin's hair. Around him was what Thorin _insisted_ he needed; handfuls of gems to look at, his sword, and the great coat his husband had always worn during the journey. Bilbo covered himself up with this, the strong leather and fur keeping him and his child warm and safe. The baby would be born soon. And then his or her doting fathers would be the happiest in the world. 

The door crept open. The healers had said that pregnancy meant that plenty of sleep was vital and, so, all Bilbo's visitors had been very quiet when opening the door, as to not awaken the potentially sleeping creature inside.

 _'If only they had allowed me this much sleep on the way over here,"_ Bilbo thought, biting back a smile. Either way he was glad, for the pregnancy had made him tired and much slower than usual.

"Good evening," the king rumbled, shrugging off his cloth-of-gold cloak. It was a ridiculous garment, but apparently it made the right impressions on people.

"The same to you," Bilbo answered as Thorin made his way over to him. He rested his head on his consort's growing belly, chuckling as the baby gently kicked.

"He'll be a strong one!"

"Or she," Bilbo pointed out. "You might have a daughter, Thorin!"

"You are right, my hobbit. He or she will be the greatest treasure I have in my life. Well," Thorin looked up at him with a solemn expression, though his sapphire-blue eyes twinkled. "One of the greatest treasures in my life." 

"And what are the others?" Bilbo asked.

Thorin pretended to think. "There's my company, my dear namadith, my nephews and the Elf, the great-nephew or niece that is soon to be born...and you." Thorin knelt up and reached to kiss his emerald-eyes consort. "You, my âzyungel."

"'Love of loves'," Bilbo translated, curling closer to Thorin. "That was the first Khuzdul word you taught me."

"T'is my favourite," Thorin said, moving himself closer to cuddle his consort, chuckling softly as the hobbit snuggled closer. He placed his enormous hand on the bump, smiling almost lazily. 

"Will you be there for the birth?" Bilbo asked.

"Of course! I warn you, though, the men in my family aren't the best with childbirth. My father panicked so terribly at my birth that my mother didn't want him present for the other two."

Bilbo grinned up at him. "You're joking!"

Thorin smiled back. "I am not. If you looked in some old history book, you could probably find it written down." He kissed his One's brow. "I shall try my best to not make such a fool of myself."

"Thank you," Bilbo said, placing his hand on top of Thorin's. "I don't expect that you would panic! After all you are the one who helped Dís raise  Fíli and  Kíli!"

Thorin nodded solemnly. "A job that needs a great deal of calmness." He smiled softly. "I was there for Kíli's birth, you know. I held my sister's hand and mopped her brow as she screamed and writhed and I felt faint, knowing that I would be there to see my second nephew being born. I watched as she smiled, her pain forgotten as she was handed her second son. Fíli was already in her arms when I first saw him. They looked similar when they were very young babies. Tightly closed eyes, little hands and feet, pink faces. They were even wrapped in the same swaddling cloths! I kept calling  Kíli by his brother's name and my poor Fíli would get confused, thinking I was talking to him. "

"I think you'll be fine with the childbirth, my love."

Thorin chuckled softly and pressed his forehead to Bilbo's. "As do I, âzyungel. As do I."

 


	6. Óin and Bifur's Nest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Unbirthday, AI07!!xx

"This is all your fault," Óin informed the black-and-white-haired Dwarf. "I feel like a turtle on its back."

Bifur grinned rather sweetly, his silvery eyes crinkling up in a Bofur-like way. He shuffled forward. _"I have something for you,"_ he signed.

"Oh, Bif.. You didn't have to."

Bifur disagreed. He crouched down, sitting on the bear and stag pelts and drew something from his pocket. A deep green stem made of jade gleamed in the candlelight, supporting a flower made of red gold. "A rose," Óin murmured. "An _exquisite_ rose. D'you remember the roses I found you in the skinchanger's home?"

_"Yes. They were crimson and had velvety soft petals. You gave me three and your nadadith feared that your head might be taken for picking the flowers, but Beorn actually found it really romantic!"_

Óin chuckled. "He did! Though he did request that I let the bees have the roses."

 _"Do you like your rose?"_ Bifur signed.

"I do. It's incredibly detailed! Our child is lucky to have such a talented da and I'm lucky to have such a caring and gorgeous husband."

 _"Our child."_ Bifur put a hand beneath Óin's tunic, resting it on the swollen belly. With the other hand, he signed to his husband. _"I've been thinking about names."_

"Have you? Tell me what you've thought of, my One."

Bifur smiled. He loved being reminded how he and the healer were the other's One. _"For a boy, what if we call him Khazit?"_

"That was your grandfather's name, wasn't it? And he looked after you after the accident."

Bifur nodded, rubbing circles into the stretched skin using his fingertips. Sometimes it tickled Óin, other times he found it soothing. This time was one of the times he found it calming. 

"That's a grand idea. I'd be honoured to call our son after your grandfather."

Bifur smiled broadly.  _"And for a girl...it's not exactly_ traditional _, but I'd like to call her 'Rose'."_

"Rose?" Óin pretended to think. "Hmm. Like those flowers that look so delicate and beautiful and smell so sweet, yet will scratch and scar you if you don't treat them with utmost care and respect?" The dark-eyed healer smiled. "Rose will be perfect for our daughter."

Bifur grinned, those pools of silver shining bright. _"I'm glad you agree."_

"Well, you're rarely wrong, my light of lights." Óin struggled to sit up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I love you, Bifur."

 _"And I love you, too."_ Bifur signed, reaching to press his forehead to Óin's. He gently pushed him back and nestled close, putting his head on Óin's chest, a hand on his belly.

"In a cuddly mood, are you?"

 _"Aren't I always?"_ Bifur replied, using his voice instead of his hands.

"Yes," agreed Óin, kissing the dark-haired Dwarf's forehead. "And it's a good habit to have!"

_"Then I shan't change it."_

"Oh, I should hope not! I happen to know that no one gives better cuddles than my Bif."

"You _give the best, I think."_

"How about we agree that we are joint first when it comes to cuddling?"

Bifur chuckled.  _"I think I can agree with that."_

Óin pulled him closer, hugging him tight. Bifur snuggled close, listening to the beat of his One's heart and feeling his unborn child move around underneath his palm.

 


End file.
